


Exhibition and Anticipation

by Cj_Quinn72



Series: Delicious Shame [1]
Category: Markiplier RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Mark, Bottom!Wilford, Dark takes care of his boys, Everyone is into all this, His boys are gunna help, If being tied up and gagged is bdsm then yes, Light BDSM, M/M, Mark isn't quite okay in his head?, Mark needs to surrender, Maybe it isn't bdsm I don't know for sure, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Top!Dark, Voyeurism, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cj_Quinn72/pseuds/Cj_Quinn72
Summary: Mark woke slowly and gently. He would have gone back to sleep, if he hadn't noticed the ball gag in his mouth. He tried to move and felt the leather cuffs on his wrists and ankles.Fuck.He opened his eyes and saw Wilford trussed up on the floor in front of him.A pink ball gag in his mouth, ropes binding his arms behind his back. He was face down, ass up, a spreader bar keeping his legs wide open. He only had his garters left on, which Mark thought was stupidly sexy.Not a good summary, more of a copy paste of part of this fic. I saw a delicious fanart pic of Wilford by Cinnamonseptiplier on tumblr and was inspired to write this!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If for some reason Mark ever sees this I just want to say I am so so sorry dude. (unless you like it in which case you are SO welcome!)  
> But yeah enjoy this!  
> Oh yes I found the image guys! And now I'm gunna add it in after Mark's descrption of Wilford. It's not an exact match description to image but damn it's certainly still fine as fuck!  
> Be sure to check out the artist Cinnamonseptiplier on tumblr because they are a sweetheart and their art is a-fucking-mazing!

Mark woke slowly and gently. He would have gone back to sleep, if he hadn't noticed the ball gag in his mouth. He tried to move and felt the leather cuffs on his wrists and ankles. 

Fuck.

He opened his eyes and saw Wilford trussed up on the floor in front of him.

A pink ball gag in his mouth, ropes binding his arms behind his back. He was face down, ass up, a spreader bar keeping his legs wide open. He only had his garters left on, which Mark thought was stupidly sexy.

Wilford smirked as best he could around his gag, blinking slowly three times. Mark relaxed and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. 

Dark wasn't feeling rough today. 

Good. Mark was kinda tired from his Make-A-Wish fiasco and maybe that's why Dark did this.

He had to know Mark was drained, mentally and emotionally. So he was letting him give up control.

Just knowing he could give up control of his body and his choices made him relax a bit more.

Mark's breathing stuttered as Wilford let out a low moan following a soft wet buzzing sound.

He watched Wilford’s eyes become unfocused and his face slacken as his back arched and his hips wriggled. His heavy cock swinging gently under him, black cock ring telling Mark even more about what was about to happen to them. 

When Mark was hard from the beautiful picture and sounds he was given by Wilford, Dark calmly wandering into the room.

"Oh look at you two sluts. So beautiful and excited." He sighed happily.

Wilford groaned demandingly and Dark laughed softly, "So soon? Alright. Well today isn't for me, it's for Mark. So what do you think, Markimoo? Should I humor Wilfiwoo?”

Mark was shaking a little but he nodded quickly, ignoring the spit running down his chin and maintaining eye contact with his pink haired lover as Dark ran his hands across his back.

“Alright, Baby, like we talked about.” Dark murmured as he pressed slowly into Wilford alongside the vibrator.

Mark held his gaze as Wilford moaned out a series of fast repeated whines, eyes squeezing shut when Dark was balls deep.

Slowly Wilford opened his eyes and smirked at Mark again as Dark started a fast shallow pace inside him.

Mark was really drooling now, he used to hate that he drooled until he realized it was just another self control he could give up.

He felt sweat roll down his side and how his hair was stuck to his forehead.

Mark squirmed in his seat, he could tell that Dark or Wilford or _both_ of them had fingered his ass and eaten him out while he was unconscious.

He could tell because he felt his hole leak lube and he felt _empty_ as his body clenched around nothing hungrily.

He whimpered and then Dark was watching him too.

Watching him sweat and shake and writhe, without being touched or physically stimulated.

He loved it. Most would say he was the voyeur here since he was watching them but he wasn’t.

They were watching him and it felt so good. He just had to sit there and enjoy it and it wasn’t a choice which made it better.

He wouldn’t be ashamed because Dark decided for him.

Well Dark a _sked_ what he was okay with, but he didn’t let Mark back out because of nerves.

 If Mark was really upset all he had to do was close his eyes and look away and Dark would free him and they’d all cuddle.

But he hadn’t done that in years.

He’d felt ashamed for loving every second of this the first time the three of them had done something like this.

He’d judged himself for watching and getting off on it. He’d called himself a cheater for being in a polyamorus relationship. He’d even shamed himself for loving them both so much because they were a part of him and did that make this narcissism?

But when Dark managed to get their set up just right….. It wasn’t Mark making the choice, and he couldn’t be upset with Dark and Wilford for loving him and each other.

This was the best and also the fucking hottest way for all of them to be happy.

He nodded once when Wilford blinked twice quickly and Dark sighed slowly, reaching down to play with Wilford’s neglected cock.

“You ready then? Ready to cum in front of him?” He was talking to both of them and they both nodded. Well Wilford almost nodded, which was difficult since he had the side of his face pressed into the floor.

Dark smirked, eyes flashing black for a moment, “Or do you wanna ride Mark first?”

They both moaned in excitement.

But when Mark shook his head his lovers paused wearing vaguely concerned expressions but Mark blinked twice quickly.

Slowly Dark nodded, “Alright, Hon, as long as you’re happy we’re happy.” He restarted his previous pace making Wilford’s eyes squeeze shut as Dark built him back up to his orgasm.

When Wilford sounded like he was ready to scream Dark released his cock ring and then he did scream. He came hard, body writhing, eyes rolling back as he groaned through his orgasm.

Mark almost came just from the wrecked look and sounds of Wilford.

And while he managed to hold on the look Dark gave him almost pushed him over.

“You good, Hon?”

Mark nodded slowly neck lose, muscles shaking.

Dark unbuckled Wilford’s gag and leaned down to kiss him still rocking slowly inside him.

When Dark straightened up again Wilford smirked at Mark and rasped out, “Next time I’m _gunna_ ride you when I cum, you got that?”

Mark laughed shortly and nodded again.

They both hissed as Dark pulled out quickly and pressed his fingers into Wilford’s open ass to pull out the vibrator and make his boys shake at the sounds.

“You coulda cum in me, Darkipoo. You know he would have cum if we did.” Wilford drawled as Dark freed his legs from the spreader to settle him on his side.

“Yes, but Mark needs this today. He’s all twisty inside again.”

Once he was sure that Wilford was comfy he turned to Mark and sighed at the sight of him.

Mark was still hard, though nowhere near orgasm now and standing half heartedly. He kinda wished he’d let Wilford ride him so he could have cum by now.

Dark was also half hard now but his cock twitched as he looked Mark over.

“I think we should try something we’ve done before in a new way. Does that sound good, Markimoo?”

Mark froze at the sudden question, he really wasn’t sure he could handle a choice right now. It might mess this up.

Wilford saved him the choice by murmuring, “If it’s what we talked about he’ll love it. He might even cry if you do it right. He’ll let you know if he’s uncomfortable, Dark.”

Dark gave Mark a slow smile as his eyes flashed back again, “You’re right. Mark? I’m gunna destroy you.”

Mark couldn’t breathe for a second, and he almost came from the anticipation.

Fuck he loved these two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It’s like I’m guilty for not being guilty. But I guess I just wanted you two more than I wanted sanity."  
> They both grinned, that’s what they liked to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! It's porn time! Get your pants off!

Mark groaned as Dark pushed slowly into him.

Yeah, no this plan was amazing.

Dark had freed Mark from the chair only to re-cuff him to keep him in his controlled safe space.

Now Mark was wrapped around Dark who was laying on his back under Mark.

Mark wished he was more comfortable with his own mind, then he could sink down onto Dark’s cock and just rock there until he couldn’t stand it.

Maybe later, but he couldn’t do that just yet. Why the fuck couldn’t he bring himself to?

Dark had taken off Mark’s gag and wiped the drool off his chin carefully, not because Mark wanted him to but because Dark ‘didn’t want to kiss a fountain, no offense, Baby’.

Mark was trying his best not to whine since his sounds were louder without his gag.

He fell a little wrong without it but when ever Dark saw Mark start to slip out of the moment he bucked his hips hard shocking Mark back to focus on sensation not situation.

Mark wanted to lean down a few inches and kiss Dark, all teeth and taking.

But not now. He couldn’t yet. But _damn_ did he want to!

But he was so close! His hands were cuffed under Dark’s back, forcing Mark to hold himself up or rest all his weight on his lover.

Mark’s legs burned from holding his weight in such an odd way, but that was good. He liked the burn, it felt right.

Dark bit hard on Mark’s shoulder causing him to tense around Dark’s cock.

“Mmmm You like that, Markimoo? Fuckin slut for pain?” Dark growled into Mark’s mouth and nipped at his lips.

Mark just whined, that was a stupid question. Pain told you were alive, and it felt so good.

He looked into Dark’s eyes and noticing once again that they looked so much like his. That annoying thought came back to whisper that this was just some twisted form of masturbation and he was a perv for it.

“I know what you’re thinking, Mark. But we aren’t the same person.” Dark’s eyes melted black, like fog rolling in red pupils focus on Mark.

 “You could never fuck yourself _this_ good. No one could, no one but _me_.” He smirked and nibbled at Mark’s neck.

Over on his pile of blankets Wilford snorted, “Challenge accepted.”

Mark bit his lip to try and stay quiet.

“Don’t hold back, Mark. I know I don’t.” Dark said as he rolled them so Mark was on his back.

“Ah! That’s a better angle.” Dark added.

Mark fought his own mental ramblings long enough to gasp out, “Harder. Fuck me harder.”

“Mark-“ Dark moaned body shaking. Mark could never ask for anything, his mind too busy telling him he was doing something bad whenever he enjoyed being with them.

Now here he was laying underneath Dark, body open and pliant, begging to be fucked harder.

Better not to ask him if he was sure and risk a panic attack.

He lifted Mark’s left leg onto his shoulder and sucked a hickey onto his thigh thrusting roughly.

He made sure to maintain eye contact with his lover, watched every little twitch he caused.

Every hushed gasp and every tiny whimper was golden.

Getting sounds from Mark was like organ harvesting, you had to rip them from him.

He reached down and smoothed his hand up Mark’s side, shoulder and neck until he could lock his fingers in his red hair.

He saw as much as felt Mark shake in excitement.

He sharply pulled Mark’s head slightly back and to the side and was rewarded with a long low moan from Mark.

He shook with it, eyes rolling back mouth hanging open, back arching just enough.

Fucking fuck Mark was perfect.

Dark loved the way Mark looked when he fell apart.

He thought Mark was gorgeous all the time of course but he’d _kill_ to see him like this every day.

Well… Dark would kill _just because_ , and he often did, which…. made the statement less intense.

Dark would _stop_ killing to see Mark like this every day.

Yeah. And it would be worth it.

He noticed Mark getting louder and more needy as his own hips lost their set rhythm and slammed desperately into Mark.

He didn’t want this to end. He wanted to hear Mark scream for him.

So he stopped moving all together.

The sudden stillness made Dark burn for release and he knew Mark felt the same when Mark looked at him and moaned out, “Immanafuckinkillya.”

That just made Dark’s cock twitch, the idea of Mark trying to kill him. He wouldn’t be able to, they both knew it but it was still a lovely thought.

His hips jerked as he imagined Mark trying to stab a knife into his heart and failing.

Mark hissed as the small movement frustrated him into wiggling. Dark wondered what had changed in Mark that he could willingly move and speak and seek out pleasure now.

But he wasn’t going to ask now. Later when they weren’t high off the need to cum.

“Dark? What’re you _not_ doing?” Wilford asked slowly, severely questioning  why he _wasn’t_ making good use of their boyfriend.

Dark let out a slow breath ending in a laugh.

“Trying to savor the moment?”

Wilford shuffled over on his knees still wrapped in a blanket, “Here.” He muttered slapping Dark’s ass.

He jumped in surprise slamming into Mark who was panting and trying to pull Dark closer.

“Fuck, Wilford! What do you think you’re doing?” Dark hissed.

Wilford’s eyes flashed dangerously at him and he rumbled out, “Be good and _fuck_ him or I will, and Daddy’s feeling  rougher than you today, you _ass_!”

Mark let out a loud sound of frustration and flipped them once again so he could bounce harshly on Dark’s cock.

Dark was too blown away by the feeling to see how blissed out Mark was. But Wilford watched.

He watched and ran a hand through his messy pink curls, “Damn, I think we broke him.”

Mark wasn’t focused like he normally was. His eyes seem to see nothing as he circled his hips smoothly and furiously grinding down on Dark’s cock like he’d die without it.

Wilford sighed when he realized he had his own erection back.

“Dark, I’m gunna shove my cock down your throat and suck off Markimoo here.”

They both groaned in excitement and Dark opened his mouth for him.

Wilford ‘hmmm’ed softly as he slid into Darks mouth then filled his own mouth with Mark.

It didn’t take any of them long once they were all involved.  Something about all three of them touching each other just made everything better.

Mark came first hands locked in Wilford’s hair holding him in place as he came down his throat.

Dark followed as Mark came on his cock squeezing him, he sucked hard on Wilford pulling a final orgasm from him.

They all separated slowly, Mark just lay where he was and stared at the ceiling.

Dark and Wilford exchanged looks before they lay down on either side of him and snuggled close.

“Mark, you good?” Dark asked softly, afraid they really had broken him.

Mark closed his eyes and sighed. “That was…. I rode you. I… I-“

Wilford rested a hand on Mark’s stomach and kissed his temple, “You were so good for us, Baby. You didn’t do anything wrong. You never do. And don’t worry, If you every do I’d kill you!”

Mark laughed at the promise and nodded slowly turning his head to look at each of them for a moment before whispering, “I think I can handle this. At least… I can finish it…. But I dunno if I can start it.”

Wilford rolled his eyes while Dark snorted. They spoke at the same time but Mark heard them both.

Dark muttered, “As long as someone gets to start it.”

And Wilford sighed, “You couldn’t even finish it this time.”

Mark laughed and Dark lifted himself to look down at Mark.

“What changed?” He asked still soft, even though he wanted to just ask, ‘what the fuck, Mark?!’

Mark chewed his lip for a moment then rolled his head side to side, “I dunno. It was like…. That terrible voice in my head just shut up and left? I mean I still feel guilty but there isn’t really a reason now. It’s like I’m guilty for not being guilty. But I guess I just wanted you two more than I wanted sanity.”

They both grinned, that’s what they liked to hear.

They stayed curled up there until Mark asked for a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you sinners think? Good porn? Bad? Better than last chapter?  
> I personally liked the first one better but I think they're both good.


End file.
